


Laufey the Just - Prompts, Shorts, & AU

by Farore



Series: Laufey the Just [3]
Category: God of War, God of War 2018, God of War 4
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farore/pseuds/Farore
Summary: So I have decided to transform this into small Post/Mid game stories based on God of War 4 &Laufey the Just. Instead of only focusing on Freya I will try and include others like the brothers and even her husband and son.





	1. Pinioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **After Kratos and Atreus meet the fallen goddess.  
> **   
>  **Freya recalls a fragment in time when her isolation was blessed by a glimmer of light.**

As she shut the door behind them her smile quickly faded, she stutters a quick breath in through her mouth.  
Freya brought a trembling hand up to her lips and pressed down with her palm until she could feel the pressure in her front teeth.

That was _her_ axe.

Those two were on a journey to spread her ashes. But...- that was almost a hundred years ago? Who was that god? It couldn’t have been his father. That would mean...  
She kneels down over her student, wheezing in pain while he slept. The nightmare was over, the boar will live. Her only friend left in the world wouldn’t die today.

 

The door flung open, it started her for a moment until she saw bright blue eyes slowly walk up to her.  
“How is he?” the boy asked.  
His eyes still stung a bit when she looked into them.  
They were so kind and pure.  
He trusted her, she did nothing to deserve it but he trusted her.  
Just as his mother once did.  
She avoided them, she had to. Keeping her focus instead on her student.  
“He needs rest... but, I think he is out of danger.”  
“Does he have a name?” Faye's son asks.  
“Hildisvini.” She says finally looking up to the boy.  
“He’s been a good friend for a long time.” She was letting her emotions slip through, she needed to mask herself until she fully understood what was going on. 

The jotunn boy kept asking her questions about her student. It was a good way of changing the subject and calming her down. He was so easy to talk to. So eager to listen to what she had to say. She remembered what mothering felt like when they were this young and innocent. But before the sting of Baldur crept into her mind the large foreign god walked out the door.  
“Guess we’re leaving...” The boy says annoyingly.  
Freya looks at the back of the old white and red god. The axe on his back. It was definitely the same one.

As the door shuts behind them again she dips her arms down across the now sound asleep boar. She crosses her arms tightly together and burrowed her head inside them. Rising slowly up and down from Hildisvini's breaths. 

 

Faye, she succeeded. Of course, she would.  
She survived Hel and lived on, without ever...  
Freya smiles bitterly while biting her lower lip to quickly stop the thought. Instead remembering the woman dancing in a ring on mushrooms. The delicate woman that adorned her with her presence. Reminding her of the beauty still to be found in this world. And how pure a mother’s love can be. 'Was I ever, at a time, as she was?' Freya thinks to herself. 'Or did I just want to absorb her and chain her to my cell, keep her light for myself?'

She grips her arms tightly and painfully with her fingers. Embarrassed, disappointed, and enraged with herself. She was a fool for pushing herself onto the jotnar. She wasn’t a Valkyrie, nor was she a queen, she was always used to her power and beauty getting her whatever she desired. But everything was slipping away with time. Back then when she first met Faye she was lonely, emotionally exhausted, and, completely smitten with her.  
Her mind drifted deeper into her misery. How long had it been since she was told no? How many men and women wanted to tell her no but feared her powers over the years while still queen?  
She lifted her head up from her arms. She should let her student rest.  
She stood up and walked towards the window. She picks up the Bifrost crystal.  
Faye’s crystal.

Not long after Baldur left, before the water rose back up. She rushed to temple room and see if Faye was anywhere to be found. She would have happily waited for her, no matter how long it took. But once she reached the table she realized she had disappeared forever.  
Faye left the Bifrost behind.  
Freya assumed she never made it back from Hel to retrieve it from the table.  
She leans over to the window and picks up the crystal. No longer did she need it to keep the image of Vanaheim up. She had figured out the magic within the crystal that allowed the image to stay up without it. But nonetheless, she kept the blue stone. Blue, just like her eyes were.

The boy had her eyes.  
He looked almost identical to her.  
Nothing like the man he was with.  
The foreign god.

Freya sits down by the window and held the Bifrost in her hands.  
Who was he?  
Did he capture Faye?  
Did he save her from Hel? Did she save him?  
Was he trapped in Hel and abducted her in order to escape? But to where?  
Did both of them have a hand in killing one of the last giants left in Midgard?  
They were gods after all.  
She did not trust the man. He was old and scarred and had an unpleasant gaunt about his face.  
He didn’t tell the boy of his heritage, he was a giant and a god, just like Thor. Was he similar to Odin? Hoarding knowledge for himself in order to retain power over others? Why else would he hide this from him?  
He was strong and deadly she could tell.  
He smelt of blood, and shit, and rosemary, and ash, and...

Ashes, she remembered.

Faye’s last wish. She looks down to the Bifrost again and sees her eyes, then the boy’s eyes.  
She closes her own eyes inside her dark home, her prison.  
They didn’t kill her, they were doing exactly what she set out for them to do.  
That man wasn’t a threat to her life, nor was he ever one. He was her lover.  
She sighed heavily. Embarrassed by her sudden juvenile feelings towards the strange man.  
Faye fell in love with a god after all, just, not the one she wanted her to.

She holds the crystal up to the window. “Show me.” She says out loud.

The two were climbing a cliff, the boy clinging to his father’s back.  
They were following yellow marks painted on the walls.  
Faye’s marks. She recognized them immediately.  
But, how did they get there? When the water rose from the lake of the nine it blocked the pathway she thought?  
Did the serpent wake up? How?  
Before she had a moment to think she could hear the boy laughing while on his father’s back.

 _“...It’s just funny to think of mother teaching you something.”_ The boy says happily.  
The white and red god’s face softened lovingly for a moment. _“Yes...”_ She hears him rasp. 

She pulled the crystal away from the mirror. It felt wrong to watch them, or it hurt to do so. She couldn’t decide.  
But the serpent, he was truly awake once again. Did he sense another giant? How long until Odin sends her son and stepson to try and figure out why? She was happy they agreed to allow her to hide them from Odin. She is amazed they weren’t already captured. 

Baldur, she remembered Baldur wanting to take Faye to Odin all those years ago. Her ex-husband always had a way of bribing her son away from her.  
This was no different, he lied and told him he could restore his feelings in Jotunheim. And Faye knew the way into the realm, and she was the key to prevent Ragnarok.  
It was bull shit. He just wanted to kill another giant. 

Right? 

She wasn’t even as powerful as the others, how could she be a threat to the gods at all?  
She just happened to survive the last slaughtering by Thor.  
She was scrawny like a twig, or a pine needle, or a sprig of rosemary.  
Freya sighed angrily at herself.  
What was wrong with her?  
It's been 80 years since she had seen the woman.  
Why did she leave such an impact on her? They only spent the better part of two months together.

Freya thinks back to those two months.  
How she would wake up before Faye every morning. Readying tea for the both of them to drink while the giant slept in her bed peacefully. The breakfasts that lasted well into lunch. Sitting at the table exchanging stories and dreams over fruit and crusty bread from the night before.  
Freya didn’t speak much of her depressing past, instead, she listened to Faye go on and on about her journey.  
Her travels through the mountain, lightning paper lanterns for her dead son she never got to meet. Painting a pathway for him to follow after her own death.  
It was so long ago, but, the boy seemed so young still? He was a god so he should age up just as Baldur did. Then again, he was also a jotunn.  
She looked at the bowl with the sparkling yellow liquid in it. She was happy she convinced the god to allow him to place the spell on them.  
Her son was probably already after them. She recoils at the thought of her own son hurting Faye's.  
She needed to figure out why Odin wanted Faye in the first place? She stepped away from the table and over to her cauldron. She would have to use several spells she hadn’t used in ages to start tracing Odin’s plans. She should also try and learn more about the foreign god himself, who was he and where did he come from?  
Thor killed all the Giants, Ragnarok was still years away...

Wait. 

Those papers lanterns.  
They were in the mountain. The black breath had corrupted the entrance into it long after Faye disappeared.  
They won’t be able to finish their journey.  
She holds up the Bifrost crystal. The light was almost depleted within it.  
Her brother!  
Maybe he could help them? Or maybe they could help him? He was with the light elves protecting the light of Alfheim inside the ring temple last she remembered. She rushes over to Hildisvini and checks to see if his wound was doing any better. The boar grunting in his sleep as she drags her hand across his back.  
She walks back over to her bow and drapes it across her back. “Heimili“ she shouts as Chaurli stood up. She walked outside and took a deep breath. The overground rosemary filled her sense of smell.  
Faye.  
She would help the boy finish this journey. Set out by her dear friend.

She springs into the air and transformed into an eagle.  
She flew towards the direction of the black breath high in the mountain.


	2. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another entry for God of War week on [Tumblr.](https://farore5.tumblr.com/)

“You uh. You wanna talk 'bout it?”

“Excuse me?”

“Forgets it.”

"Don’t start doing that.”

“The boy. Her boy.”

Sindri lifted the short sword up from the sharping stone. He reaches for the rotating lever on the wheel to accelerate the momentum. Staring at the spinning grain in front of him.  
“Not once, even back then, did you ever bring the two of us up... Why now?”

“Yer right forgets I said nothing.”

Sindri slowly brings his hand to the lever to halt the spinning. He leans the sword down onto the ground.  
“I don’t think he likes me very much...”

“Most people don’t.”  
Brok grunted. 

It hurt, but Sindri smiled through his brother’s jab.  
“One person did...” he says looking up.

Brok sighed through his nose and dunked the molten steel into the water. He removed it and returned to hammering.  
“I seens her ya know. Years ago when we all figured she was dead.”

Sindri whips his head around violently to face his brother.  
“...What!?”

Brok kept hammering.  
“Saved her life too. She was all churned around and befuddled. Said she watched thunder cock slaughter her whole family in front of her... Using, well, you know what he was using.”

Sindri exhaled dramatically, his eyes widened.  
“What, what else did she say? Was she alright? How did she escape him? Did the axe not wo...-?”

“Like usual, I feds her and cleaned up some of her vomit. Not exactly in that order mind you. Said she was sad we split. Then she went off painting.”

“Did you give her...?”

“The boots were her favorite.”  
Brok interrupted.

“What about...”  
With an open hand, Sindri cups his own chin. Pressing his thumb and fingers into his cheeks.  
“Did, did it fit her?”

“I was wrong 'bout the dwarven inscription. It was a good touch.”  
Brok said through the pounding of his hammer.  
“She said I ought to reconsider our split. Our girl seemed to think you had more talent. Though she might’ve been a little hungover, kid never did know her limits.”

Sindri slides the palm of his hands up over his chin to cover his mouth. He laughed painfully.  
“Faye...”

Brok stopped hammering for a moment. He peeks behind his shoulders and sees his brother laughing while quivering. His hand now covering his entire face. He begins to twist his body around to face his brother. But shakes his head and resumed hammering once again.  
“What makes you think her kid hates you? So he barked at you a little. Humph. Little spouts so soft he probably keeps a diary and draws pictures in it.”

Sindri removed his wet hand from his face and spins the lever. The wheel starts back up as he leans down to pick the sword up.

“I wonder if he will find what she left him in Jotenhime? If they even make it there.”

For a while, the brothers remain silent as they concentrate on their work. It isn’t until the ground below them begins to tremble as the bridge outside shifts into a new position. The tools rattle violently as several swords and pikes on wooden stands fall over.

“The fucks going on now?!”  
Brok shouts as he holds onto the anvil for support.

“They did it...”  
Sindri says astonishingly. The glow of Jotenhime's brown leaves seen from the door in front of them.  
“They found the gateway.”

The brothers rush outside to the portal room and find Faye’s son with his father speaking to the severed head of Mimir. Behind them lay the stairway leading into Jotenhime's mountains.


	3. Evil Laufey AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A while back I wrote this on my [Tumblr ](https://farore5.tumblr.com/) page. Someone asked if I would still love Laufey even if she was evil. 
> 
> Uhhhh...YES.  
> >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: child abuse, mild spousal abuse.

Laufey kept her eyes peering out the front door of their home. "You think it a good idea for _your_ son to see the state you're in right now?”  
Kratos remained quiet as he finished lacing up his boots by the front door.  
“I only wish the same thing as you, my love. To protect the boy from his insufferable sickness.”  
Obscuring most of her face behind a yellow cloak, Laufey surveys Atreus playing by himself next to a tree. Wooden toys scattered along the ground next to him.  
“Faye, you hate what the boy is. As do I.” Kratos begins to say while standing up. "I am learning to control it. It does not control m...-"  
“-You should leave now while there's still daylight.” Laufey interrupted the short white and red god below her. He did not look up at her or attempt to finish what he had to say. Nodding his head once in shame before he made his way out the door.  
She watched him leave, making sure he didn't interact with their son as he passed by him. An exhale of hot air escaping her nose as his body fully disappeared into the forest.  
“Atreus, come inside.” She calls out sweetly.  
The 7-year-old looks up from his toys and nods. Laufey extends her long tattooed arms out, playfully demanding a hug from Atreus. The boy rushes into her arms as she scooped the frail child up. 

 

No sooner than he smiled gleefully in his mother’s embrace did _the spell_ befall him.  
Atreus' vulnerable body slumped over limply in her strong arms.  
The giantess held him in one arm as she shut the front door of their home, locking it.  
A smile crept up onto her wayward face as she looks down to the _tool_ in her hands. 

 

Laufey places the boy down onto his bed and waves her hand over the fire pit below them. A green flame ignited violently, engulfing the room in a nefarious glow. She begins to undress the boy silently in preparation for the ritual. Laufey pulls out her small knife and nicks her pinky finger with the tip. Once several drops of blood fall from her hand she gets back to work. She whispers an ancient seiðr spell underneath her breath and suddenly Atreus’s body convulsed violently. Thousands of golden runes appearing along his bare flesh. She finds where she left off from last time and continues inscribing the boy with her blood. Silent tears begin streaming down his closed eyes as he lay unconscious. Laufey doesn’t bother wiping them away, they gather into pools at the hallows of his ears.

Instead, she thinks of the genocide the gods brought on her people. The bloodshed she witnessed Thor bestow upon her family. Her revenge was so close, she could taste it.  
This boy, this weapon, he was almost ready.  
She would bring the gods and this cruel world spiraling down into a fiery Ragnarok. Odin wasn’t expecting this for another several hundred years. She would deliver Loki, in all his destruction, along with the Ghost of Sparta himself onto their doorstep. Gladly sacrificing her own life knowing the pain and despair _all_ gods would soon face. Her vengeance foaming in her mouth, it almost choked her with how good it tasted. 

Atreus suddenly screams in agony, arching his back as she moved onto the runes adorning his biceps. She shushed him before waving her other hand over his face, seiðr magic dripping down onto his cheeks. She saw the skin on his face beginning to crack and peel away. A large gash was beginning to appear on his lower left cheek. She annoyingly stops her writing and tends to his weakness. _Some god_ she thinks. Were they all this weak at first or did she just choose the sire poorly? Laufey expected Kratos to produce a proper son, not this frail sickly headache. She was thankful she didn't feed the boy to the wolves the night he was born. Though he was weak, he was all she had thanks to The Ghost of Sparta's 'deficiencies.' She kept allowing the mentally crippled Greek god to fall over top her every night, but his worthless seed never again took root in her body. Atreus would have to do.  
Finally, the boy’s episode ended and she returned to writing. Hopefully, Kratos would be worth his weight and be able to protect this weak god while they traveled to Jotunheim, shielding him from danger. The time of reckoning would soon be upon the Aesir. Laufey finishes the bloody inscription on the boy’s pale skin. Casually inserting her bloody finger into her mouth to clean up. She waves her other hand over his body and the runes transform from the bloody crimson red to a bright golden hue. Atreus screams frantically, more tears streaming down his face. His voice cracks underneath the presses of his pain and he whimpers his remaining misery out. Laufey ignores the boy's outburst and finishes her spell. Once the runes disappear she snaps her fingers and the green flame dies out. Atreus slowly opens his eyes after she finished re-dressing him.

“Mother?” The child questions, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
“Yes sunshine, I’m here.” She says softly to him. “You fell down outside, remember? I fear your sickness may be returning.”  
She wraps her arms around him and pulls him into her chest. “Until we are certain, I don’t want you to venture too far off into the forest. Understand?” She begins playing with the wisps of auburn hair atop his head.  
_This boy, her greatest weapon. Everything she’s set up will soon come crashing down onto this cruel world. Everything and everyone will suffer as she has._

She pulls Atreus away and dips down to touch the tip of her nose to his own. “Mamma loves you so much, you know that?” Atreus smiles brightly. “Once your feeling better, would you like to help me in my garden? Some of my flowers are withering. I need to remove them, maybe afterward we can read more stories of the wicked gods together?”  
The boy beamed blissfully. “Okay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, the Devs confirmed she wasn't using anyone, she really did love them!  
> Oh god, please don't be mad at me lol. I'll make up for this, I write some family fluff soon.


End file.
